the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The NorthWings
This Land Belongs to the North Introduction Introduction written by TheArgentFish, narrated by Krigna No one never really knew of his existence until my embarrassment of a son, Konungur, decided he wanted to run off and create some Tribe in that continent to the northeast. Yeah, that one, the Continent of Rising Peaks. Shame upon him for running off and revealing himself. But there shall be no shame upon his Tribe. No, none at all, they are innocent. His Tribe calls themselves the NorthWings. They stomp and fly about like heathens, but that's not what they are. The NorthWings are loyal to themselves, and only themselves, and that's something that the other Tribes are not. The NorthWings are strong, not something seen often either. That's all they need to have my protection. This land, the Continent of Rising Peaks, belongs to the North and no other. Description Appearance: 'The NorthWings are muscular, generally burly creatures that are the average dragon size - if not larger. Their scales can range from a misty argent to bright white to a rich bronze, the former being most common. Eye colors are almost always green or blue, never brown or amber. Gray, white, or brown fur lines the neck of a NorthWing. Their tails are typically arrow-shaped and used as a natural weapon. NorthWings are able to fly well but every now and then they use a certain Scavenger object known as a "boat." '''Abilities: '''NorthWing dragonets that are hatched near the Kingdom's volcanoes, where the Jarl and his or her dragonets almost always live, are born with an immunity to fire although not able to completely live in lava. Dragonets hatched on the Kingdom's outskirts, which is the barren tundra, have an immunity to frost. It is extremely rare for a dragonet to be born with both immunities. Since the Tribe first began, animuses have been nonexistent save for the founder, Krigna's son Konungur. '''Personality: '''They don't care for gender or brains, only for strength. Despite this attitude, the NorthWings are not at all warlike but when it becomes a last resort, they will fight to the death for their land. The NorthWings are actually very jovial and enjoy being drunk. When it comes to alliances, they only ally with prospering Tribes and avoid (and sometimes raid) the more warlike Tribes. Raiding is common and is occasionally a sport among the Jarl's bloodline but is mostly for gathering supplies. Dragonets are well-cared for and protected, but families - the Jarl's family included - may only have two due to the Tribe's desire for strength but not in numbers. Inbreeding is not uncommon among cousins, either, but it is never between a parent and their child or sibling with sibling. As stated above, animus dragons do not exist and hybrids are looked down upon and exiled. Rankings Jarl The Jarl runs the entire Tribe and has the option to be chaste or not. He or she may be male or female and can only have two dragonets, however. In the event that a Jarl dies chaste then his or her sibling (or the sibling's dragonets) will take over. If the Jarl dies chaste without siblings, one of his or her spouses may become Jarl and if they have no spouses, a thane may rule. Jarl's Spouses (x3) Polygamy is only allowed among the high-ranking NorthWings, and the Jarl almost always has more than one spouse. These are the dragons that raise the Jarl's dragonets to be fit to rule. There may only be three spouses, and only one can be from a foreign Tribe. The foreign spouse may not have any dragonets with the Jarl but act as a "prize" or simply a dragon that helps the Jarl rule. Spouses do not have any involvement in politics unless the Jarl allows them to do so. If a Jarl dies without children, though, the strongest spouse will take over. Jarl's Children (x2) or Sibling (x1) The Jarl may only have two dragonets and they can be of either gender. They are raised on the best food and have the best training in order to take after their parent's role. The Jarl's sibling also plays a vital role. If the Jarl chooses to remain chaste, then the sibling will take over if he or she dies without a spouse. Thanes Thanes are dragons that are honored by the Jarl and the raiders, typically heroes or strong NorthWings. They manage four parts of day-to-day busines such as: trading, defense, law enforcement, and religion. Raiders The raiders fight for the Jarl and serve him/her with their lives. They fight for the survival of the NorthWings, not to show dominance or supremacy. All raiders have a chance to become a the Jarl's spouse or, if lucky, a Thane. Dragonets Only being allowed to have two dragonets pressures the NorthWings to protect their young with their lives. Dragonets are given training from the time they show signs of muscle and are trained to craft, fight, hunt, and sail. '''Wanderers: '''Hladno (Luna Crystal), Brise (Luna Crystal) Will add tables for wanderers later Hybrids ''Hybrid Points left: 5/5 Hybrids are not at all welcome to the NorthWings' civilization although they do exist. If a NorthWing has a hybrid egg, the dragonet and its parent will be exiled when the dragonet is old enough to fly. Joining '''Name: Gender: Appearance: Rank: Hybrid?: Royal?: Image: Category:Tribes